


Early To Rise

by Queen_Anarchy



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, OT3, Other, Tumblr request, lazytown - Freeform, we are number one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Anarchy/pseuds/Queen_Anarchy
Summary: The boys get a text from Robbie, but are in no position to reply.





	

Warm sun beams shone through the small openings of the curtains as Bobby held both of his colleagues, or more appropriately-- his boyfriends, in each arm.  
Drifting in between waking up and REM sleep, he was just barely aware of his surroundings, ignoring the sun in the sky.  
Of course they had a show to do today, but that was later.  
Right now he wanted to stay here with his lovers, and nothing could prevent him from doing it. Not even-

His phone began to buzz from under the pillow, waking him up completely. He shifted to free his arm from under Tobby as he reached for the annoying device.  
He squinted his eyes to stare at the harsh light of the screen, it was Robbie again.

_Robbie: I think I found another way to get Sportacus out of town, and I need your help! Will you?_

Bobby rolled his eyes as he turned off his phone and placed it back under the pillow. 

“What was that?” Tobby opened one eye and looked up at Bobby. “Do they want us to come early?” 

Flobby looked at both of them tiredly.

Bobby shook his head. “Nah, don’t worry about it.” He pulled up the sheets and laid back down.  
He squeezed both of them around the waist. “Go back to sleep.”

Tobby nodded and curled back into his side while Flobby clung to his torso with both arms.

At times like this, he was kind of glad Robbie had thought to bother them.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! For a short oneshot liek this one just contact me @ queen-anarchy-666.tumblr.com
> 
> ALSO: STEFAN KARL (aka Robbie Rotten) HAS BEEN DIAGNOSED WITH CANCER AND IS TAKING DONATIONS TO HELP SUPPORT HIM AND HIS FAMILY. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO DONATE GO HERE: https://www.gofundme.com/2tm9tqk


End file.
